When The Demons Cry
by Firedragonadam
Summary: You seen the adventures of Jackie,Jade,Uncle and the others, but Canada seemed left out. Here's my fic showing the adventures up there and maybe fit some more pieces to a puzzle and will these heroines survive the bloodshed. Critisism wanted.
1. Episode 1:1 Blackening Hearts part 1

This is a fanfic following the trend of higurashi No Naku Koro Ni with the arcs and JCAs with the collect magical objects. but is set in the JCA universe, but it is a completely original story but with references to JCA like the demon sorcerers and maybe a crossover in the sometime future. But it is going to be dark and have murder and Blood.

This takes place in Canada south of Winnipeg in my fictional town called Garomanja, near the border between the US and Canada. Just for your information, Canada wasn't affected by the demon sorcerers in my fic, and you'll see why later.

**Yokai No Naku Koro Ni**(When the Demons Cry)

**Arrival of the Demons Chapter**

**Episode 1**

**Blackening Hearts**

The sky was lit up blue in the town of Garomanja south of Winnipeg close to the border of the USA, and a senior student Sylvia Farlow was going to the only girl school which had been sponsored by the Japanese government, but still had the Canadian government school division rules. So anyway.

"Man this just bites, I need to get to school now before something gets thrown into the mix and the fact I'm going to be late on the first day," She said running to school in her school uniform.

She ran all the to the school, when she noticed a curry shop.

"Curry," She drooled all over, since she has an obsession for it.

BAM!! She ran into a telephone line pole and she was knocked into the ground.

"Ouch, son of a demon banshee," She cursed.

After that situation she ran to school and arrived and opened the door panting for some air.

She saw that the bell didn't ring yet so she sighed in relief.

"Phew this is good news, I thought the bell rung," She walked down the hallway wondering why the bell didn't ring.

She noticed something, she noticed there was two bathrooms instead of the usual one and it had a men only symbol on the door, she never seen that last school year.

"Why would there be a men only washroom in a girl school," She wondered as she started walking back and forth between the door looking at it.

"Oh miss Farlow, I didn't expect you to be early," A women in a secretary uniform said to Sylvia.

"But I thought I was late for the first day Miss Earlens," She replied.

"Oh no, I guess you forget the first day of school began this afternoon at 1:00 p.m," She corrected Sylvia.

"Oh, I must of forgot," Sylvia blushed as she went to the computer lab to wait for school to happen.

"Such an energetic blooming teenager," Miss Earlens said as she walked to the Principals office

As she attempted to open the door it was locked, so she slammed her fist at the wall while cursing damn to herself.

"Might as well go to the market area while waiting," She thought and rushed out the front door to go there which was south from the school.

As she ran for the market, a strong wind blew, and she was standing there like she was in a coma standing up.

"It felt so strange right now," Sylvia thought and than walked to the market area.

As she got there she started checking out all the different kinds of curry.

"So much curry I don't know what to do," She was so joyful and started spinning around.

After her little curry trance frenzy she went back to the school and it was packed, as the girls were sprawling everywhere, going to classrooms, to getting their schedules going around the hallways. She was expecting this to happen.

"Well might as well get my schedule," She said as she went to the table in the front lobby and grabbed a schedule.

"Attention students, please report to your home room now, if you have gotten your schedules," The person using the intercom said.

At that moment, she was waiting in line for her schedule.

"Damn, I'll never get my schedule, if this keeps up," She cursed in her head."Well can't say for sure that this will be very um pleasant for me I guess."

The line was moving slowly, it was pretty much stupid that this school wasn't so organized and the staff seems to hate the idea of giving schedules before school started.

"This is hopeless," But then her eye caught something in another line. "Is that who I think it is?"

She looked back at the line she is in but she looked back at the line that caught her eye, the person she looked at was nowhere to be sighted.

"Must have gotten her schedule." She concluded.

As soon as the line was moving, Sylvia got her schedule and went to her home room when she looked at it.

"It's up the stairs to the right of the front lobby, then to the left hallway and the first door on the left side, since room 17 is there," She smirked and went to the area upstairs

She got to the area where her home room is, she entered the door, and she greeted the class.

"Hello, let's see you are..." The teacher of the room said but was interrupted.

"Sylvia, Sylvia Farlow," Sylvia said.

"You can take a seat on the chair at the third row 1st desk to my left." She said.

"Ok." Sylvia said.

After a while someone came in and it was......

"My BROTHER!!!!!!!," She shouted, when she dropped her jaw.

The end of part 1.


	2. Episode 1:1 Blackening Hearts part 2

Part 2, now the bloodshed will be happening and we get introduced to Sylvia's younger Brother and the other girl. Bloodshed and creepiness will happen soon in this story.

**Blackening Heart**

**Part 2**

"Yes yes, there's a male in the classroom, but he will explain why he is here in a moment," The teacher said while fiddling with her glasses.

"Yes younger brother explain why you a boy is at a GIRL school," She pretty much tried to force out of him standing up out if her seat.

"Well um I ah well," He tried to talk.

"Next, why are you wearing the uniform too!!!!" She growled at her own brother.

"But sister I want to explain and you're making it hard for me explain my situation," He replied to a really angry Sylvia.

"I'll show you a situation!!!" She then went to try and clobber him so much, and,

"Sylvia that is enough, when we introduce ourselves he will tell us why he is at this school," The Teacher tried to calm her.

"But, I thought this was a girls school you know, girls and not boys, what next turning this place into a public school for boys too, and making this school even more crowded!!" Sylvia was angered, and hissed at her brother.

The teacher than proceeded to her and punched Sylvia's head for being so thunderous and angry.

"SYLVIA, TALK LIKE THAT ONE MORE TIME AND YOUR BEING TOSSED INTO THE REALM OF THE CHINESE DEMON SORCERERS!!!!!" She shouted at Sylvia who then cowers at her.

"y-y-yes teacher," She said while shaking uneasily.

At the back right desk a girl was smirking at the situation.

"Hmph, what a roaring dragon maniac." The girl at the back murmured to herself talking about Sylvia.

"Okay let's just ignore this um confrontation and introduce ourselves," The teacher said."Child you seem to be here for a reason you start."

"Okay, I'm Rikale Farlow, I'm a male as some of you know already and I'm 12 years old and I'm a child prodigy, I was homeschooled by my grandmother for some past years and I was sent to this school because all the other high schools were full, so I had to go to this one since it was the only school that had room for me, and I hope I have a good year." Rikale introduced himself and tried to go to his seat but was bombarded by high school girls fangirling over him.

"OMG, he's so cute," One girl said. "Are you smart in everything?"

"Well I am always studying and stuff, and SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He tried to yell but his scream was drowned out by the squealing of the classmates.

"Your long dark brown hair is so scented with blueberries and I love your purple beads on your pony tail," Another said.

"OK, OK back up, sister coming through," Sylvia grabs her brother from the cluster and the cluster stops clustering. "Anyway, take a step closer near my brother will have to face my fists of thunderous fury and be forever torn to pieces."

"Hmm wow, people relate my sister and herself to thunder, I kinda think if Tchang Zu was real they would be a couple." He thought to himself.

After this incident, everyone returned to their seats and Sylvia went to the front to introduce herself.

"I'm Sylvia Farlow, I was here from Grade 7, I'm 18 and I'm Rikale's older sister. I took martial arts since I was 9 and will continue to do it till I'm very capable using it to stop crime. I hope. But my Black-Brown pony tail hair and Blue eyes should be enough to do damage.

Sylvia went back to her seat, and the teacher called the girl with long blue hair that looks like it was dyed and bad mood looking brown eyes in the back right to introduce herself at the front of the white board.

"My name is Reina Wrasher, I'm 17 and I'm a very archery person, I wish to be a detective, and solve things with crime and," She was saying.

"Wow, interesting," Sylvia said sarcastically.

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING YOU ARROGANT MORON," Reina snapped at Sylvia with anger in her eyes.

"Hey calm down demonic banshee, hey that could be your nickname, heh heh heh," Sylvia smirked evilly at Reina.

"What. Oh yeah, I bet you don't have the guts to try and solve the mysterious deaths and disappearances!!!!!!!!"

The class grew all quiet.

"You know what, I'm talking about, about the rumour that demons roam this town." Reina said as she glared at the class.

After school, Sylvia and Rikale were heading home together., they now live at an apartment east of the school, since summer.

"Umm Sylvia," He tried to ask when he was looking down.

"What," She replied to her brother looking like she was in a bad mood.

"Are the rumours true, that there are demons in this town," He asked his sister.

"What, no way that's a lot of bull, there's a logical reason on why and how those people are dead and missing." Sylvia tried to deny.

"Okay, forget what I asked than,"

"Will do little brother."

"Unless, the temple has something to do with it," He held his hand against his chin.

"You mean the temple of Lucifer, I had a crazy feeling about that place, yeah this town does seem to worship demons as if they were gods." She replied.

They were walking till they made a complete stop near the steps to Lucifer's temple. When Sylvia noticed Rikale staring at the temple up there with what looked liked green soulless eyes.

"Um something the matter?" She tried to wave her hand back and forth infront of Rikale. "Hello, any soul living there?"

"Huh, oh, I guess I zoned out into my own little world." He sighed and felt the need to go to the temple."I think that the temple is hiding something in there." He ran up the stairs to head for the temple and see what is up there.

"Wait Rikale, oh brother." She ran after her brother, so she can knock sense into him.

Meanwhile someone was following them.

Rikale reached the top of the steps, and standing there with the soulless eyes.

"Come on why did you do that!?" Sylvia said as she reached the top too.

Rikale ignored her and proceeded to enter the temple and Sylvia grabbed his arm.

"Snap out of it, why are you acting like this?" She said as she tightened her grip on her brothers left arm.

Rikale just stared at her and for once she slapped Rikale on the face.

"What, what happened?" He wondered as he looked around. "The temple?"

"You were all zoned out and went to the top, I'm beginning to think the demons are real."

"Like the chinese demon sorcerers?" He asked.

"That could be a myth, but this temple isn't." She said as she looked up at the black coloured temple.

"Maybe we can find out if the myth is real just by investigating this place." He suggested.

"Ok, but only today," She replied and started opening the sliding stiff stone door.

As she opened it, both of them went in, and started walking and the place was black but they could still see what was going on.

"A dead end come on." She moaned and started getting angry.

"Let me see dear sister," Rikale started to feel the wall and knocked on it. "It's hollow, so it could be punched through easily."

"Not a problem, I can kick this stupid wall into oblivion." She said and cracked her knuckles.

She raised her fist and proceeded to do a massive punch on the wall, BAM the wall broke and they went in and saw something shocking.

"A dead, dead body!!!!!" He said and clung to her sister.

"There is something going on about this temple!!!!!" Sylvia gasped at the sight of the body and an altar.

Someone was coming and it looked like something big was going to happen.

The end of Episode 1.

* * *

Sylvia: Hey everyone how did you enjoy the episode even if it is unrelated to Jackie Chan Adventures and is on the JCA fanfiction section.

Rikale: But it is set in the same universe.

Sylvia: Okay this section is for questions sent to me and I'll answer them, starting with Firedragonadam

FDA: Thank you, okay Sylvia how well are you in martial arts right now?

Sylvia: At first when I started at 9 I sucked but 9 years later I am a natural but not the best, I have sone brawn within me, so that can factor too.

Rikale: What about brains?

Sylvia: Ignoring him, yeah so if you have any questions send them in the review section of the current chapter, and I'll try to answer as best, don't forget feedback too.

Rikale: This is kinda like the Jackie Chan interview without the live action.

Sylvia:Shut it, end of chapter now!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Episode 1:2 Secrets of not to be part 1

Episode 1 done, now then who could be that mysterious shadow? But now the mystery will begin, and Jackie Chan references will come. I won't write part 2 of episodes if Sylvia or the cast don't get questions.

**When The Demons Cry**

**Arrival of the Demons Chapter**

**Episode 2**

**Secrets of not to be**

There was a shadow coming closer, it seemed to be holding a weapon of some sort.

Perhaps it was the murderer ready to claim its next victim.

"Who are you!!!!" Sylvia yelled to the shadow holding her fists up.

As the shadow got closer it was revealed to be.....

"You!!!!!!!!" Sylvia said to the figure who than turned out to be Reina.

"Calm down, I was following you, to help me in my investigation, take a chill pill please." Reina said as she stepped closer to Rikale and Sylvia with a two shotguns in her hands.

"Me, you were the one who blew a circuit in class before." Sylvia replied back.

"Only because you were the one who interrupting me in class, at me!!!!!" Reina was getting angry.

"Lots of police are doing the investigation right now." Sylvia argued back.

"They don't have enough knowledge of the supernatural!" Reina pointed out.

"How do you know, does mind tell that ghosts that killed the people?" Sylvia got right in Reina's face.

"I study the paranormal and took tests on how a murder is committed and know what was caused by a mere human or a supernatural being." Reina explained to Sylvia as she pushed her away.

Meanwhile in the crossfire, Rikale snuck away from the arguing girls and went to the altar to see what is going on.

It was all dusty and Rikale had to blow off all the dust just so he could learn more about the temple.

"Let's see, hmm seems to be some writing on it and it's in English too, lucky for me." Rikale said and and pointed his finger at the writing.

"Hmm it says, "the pride of the demon Lucifer will rain upon the town and the eldest will grant redemption to those despaired souls." Wow this is pretty scary."

"GET AWAY FROM THE ALTAR!!!!!" Reina yelled at Rikale pointing a gun at him.

"Hey, if you dare shoot my brother I will kill you!!!!!!" Sylvia raged at Reina's action.

"Why should I, he seems to have a connection with demons seeing as he mindless went to this temple in the first place and the weird eyes as well." Reina pointed out lowering her gun.

"Reina Wrasher, I have a question." Rikale asked Reina.

"Yes what is it?" Reina replied.

"Why are you investigating, do you have a relative living here, are you from the government?" He asked reina coming closer to her.

"I have a reason and since you are getting involved I'll show you but you can't tell ANYONE!!!!" Reina told both Rikale and Sylvia.

"Okay you can count on us." Rikale said.

"Hmm a secret eh, things couldn't have been more exciting." Sylvia said as she smirked.

"TELL NO ONE, IF YOU DO I'LL SHOOT A BULLET THROUGH YOUR DAMN SKULL!!!!!!" She growled at Sylvia and she stepped back.

"Oh there you go again in your demonic banshee mode again." Sylvia said to Reina.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!" Reina growled again at Sylvia and attempted to lift her gun in her left hand.

"Can't you take a joke or laugh I mean it's just a joke." Sylvia tried to tell Reina.

"Umm maybe we should know the secret right now." Rikale intervened and tried to stop the argument.

"SHUT UP!!!!" They both yelled at Rikale.

"So much for intervening them." Rikale thought to himself.

After the pointless arguing the three went out of the temple.

Reina was leading both Rikale and Sylvia to an alley behind the fruit market.

"Umm why are we behind the fruit market, it's kinda gross behind here." Rikale said.

"Then I guess I won't show you then." Reina smirked.

"Ok ok just show us this big secret then." Rikale replied.

"Okay boys let it rip." She talked on the phone she pulled out.

Suddenly an entrance opened up by Reina.

"Cool a secret underground compartment." Sylvia excitedly said as she ran to the underground compartment.

"Wait don't run that compartment has," Reina tried to tell Sylvia before she ran into the compartment.

When she entered she tripped and she fell down the stairs making a thump every time she landed.

"Stairs." Reina finished and then sighed.

"Ow, note to self never trust underground compartments ever again." Sylvia tried to get up.

Reina and Rikale were in front of Sylvia.

"How did you two get down here so fast?" Sylvia asked and got up fully.

"The elevator." Rikale and Reina said at the same time.

"I saw no elevator, just stairs hurtful stairs."

Reina pointed to the elevator right behind herself.

"How come you didn't tell me there was an elevator?"

"I tried but you blindly rushed into the stairs entrance and fell down thanks to your ignorance of other people talking." Reina said and walked away.

"Well looks like the demonic banshee said something smart and not be angry for once." Sylvia smirked.

"Demonic Banshee, and who are these people anyway?" A guy asked.

"Friends and some stupid nickname that girl gave me Jake." Reina replied to him and crossed her arms.

"I'm surprised she didn't get angry, now only someone could say flowers." Jake said while realizing what he said and covered his mouth.

"Flowers?" Sylvia asked.

"Get Down!!!!!" A crew member said and made Sylvia and Rikale hit the deck.

Just then Reina was getting angry gritting her teeth and the other people were cowering in fear.

"DON'T SAY THAT WORD!!!!!" Reina yelled amd lifted a table off the ground. "YOU REALLY DON'T WANT ME TO THROW THIS TABLE AT YOU!!!!!!"

"Reina is really really different." Rikale said stepping back.

"She seems the same as usual only more agressive." Sylvia replied to Rikale putting her hands at the back of her head while getting up a little.

Reina threw the table and proceeded to lift Jake up the ground.

"Someone get the pain killer syringe!!!!!" Another crew member yelled.

Jake got the syringe and snuck up to Reina and injected the syringe in her arm. Reina then calmed down and went to sleep/

"Okay I'm confused." Sylvia said scratching her head.

"Every time someone says the fl word Reina goes into a furious berserking rage." Jake explained. "And I accidentally said it"

"Okay first off, she seems to be the same only more aggressive and second of all who the hell are you people?" Sylvia asked.

"We will tell you once Reina wakes up." Jake replied to Sylvia.

"But once we tell you, you can't tell anyone else and if you do we will track you down and erase your memories and the people you told memories."

"Um okay but what about Grandma? Rikale asked Sylvia.

"It's going to be hard getting around her once we learn this secret." She said.

Who are these people? Are they friends or enemies and why does Reina get so angry at the word flowers? Find out in part 2 if people review and ask Sylvia or the cast a question.


End file.
